You Never Know
by KaitlinlovesONETREEHILL
Summary: What if Brooke was really pregnant in the 1st season. How would her life as well as other people's life lay out.
1. Prologue

**HEY PEEPS! THIS IS MY SECOND STORY. GO ME! ANYWAY THIS IS THE PROLOGUE! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

_What am I going to do? I could give the baby up for adoption or I could keep it. I am all by myself. My best friend and the father of my baby are together now. I don't believe in abortion. I'm am only in High School what am I going to do. My parents aren't ever around. Who will help me?_

_I,Brooke Davis, have no idea what I am going to do._

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this little prologue. Read on to chapter 1. Review Please.**


	2. What Happened?

**Hey guys. If anyone skipped the prologue then I am going to tell you this is my second story. So check out the other one if you haven't already. Enjoy and Review!**

Brooke, just found out that she is pregnant. The father of her baby is no longer in her life. Brooke is in 11th grade and not sure what to do. Let's go back to the day her life went down hill.

* * *

One week ago:

Brooke Davis head cheerleader of th Tree Hill Ravens was looking for her basketball player boyfriend, Lucas Scott, so she went to his house to find him. She had a key so walk in the door which lead to bedroom. Opening the door...

"Broody, I thought you were pickin..." she couldn't finish her sentence. Befor her very own eyes was her boyfriend and best friend,Peyton Saywer, screwing on Lucas bed. Lucas and Peyton stopped and looked at Brooke. Brooke turned around and slammed the door. Lucas grabbed a pair of pants and ran after Brooke.

"Pretty Girl wait."Lucas said breathlessly after he caught up to Brooke.

Brooke turn around tears treaming down her face. She had the look of someone who was really pissed off and someone who had their heart ripped out and stepped on. Angrily, Brooke screamed in Lucas's face. "DON'T CALL ME YOUR PRETTY GIRL!! YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME! YOU ASSHOLE! I HATE YOU!" As she slapped him in the face.

Trying to explain,"It wasn't what it looked like Peyton and I..." interrupted by Brooke" WASN'T WHAT IT LOOKED LIKE!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN WASN"T WHAT IT LOOKED LIKE!! SO I JUST THOUGHT I SAW YOU AND PEYTON SCREWING ON YOUR BED! YOU ARE SUCH A PIG!!"

" Brooke wait a damn minute." Lucas said getting pissed off. "I saw you getting into a car with some guy at school earlier who says you weren't cheating on me?"

"THAT WAS MY COUSIN JESSE! If you would ever listen to me you would know I had a doctor's appointment today because I have been sick all week and I didn't know what was wrong so I scheduled a doctor's appointment and asked Jesse if he could pick me up." "So don't try to make excuses."

"Oh I thought..." interupted by Brooke again. " See you thought I was cheating on you so you just JUMPED INTO BED WITH PEYTON MY BEST FRIEND!" the tears pouring out faster.

Lucas trying to apologize. "I didn't know. I am so sorry." trying to give her a hug.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME LUCAS SCOTT!" Brooke pushed him away and took off in a run to her house where she was save. Lucas just stared at her as tears rolled down his cheeks. Realizing he just lost the love of his life.

* * *

Brooke got to her house. She didn't stop crying until she got home. She couldn't believe what just happened. Brooke felt sick again. She ran to the bathroom to throw up. When she was done she went to look at the phone and saw she had a message. It was a message from the doctor. To make her day even worse the doctor confirmed what she had feared the most. Brooke Davis was pregnant with Lucas Scott's baby. Brooke slided to the floor and just cried.

**I hope you guys enjoyed my first chapter. Pleasse review. Should Brooke tell someone or not. REVIEW!!**


	3. What to Do?

**HEY GUYS! I am so glad you love my new story! I keep on getting reviews for both my stories. Are they really that good? Anyway I have a busy weekend helping my Best Friend Ali with her PARTY! So enjoy!**

* * *

RECAP: Brooke got to her house. She didn't stop crying until she got home. She couldn't believe what just happened. Brooke felt sick again. She ran to the bathroom to throw up. When she was done she went to look at the phone and saw she had a message. It was a message from the doctor. To make her day even worse the doctor confirmed what she had feared the most. Brooke Davis was pregnant with Lucas Scott's baby. Brooke slided to the floor and just cried.

* * *

It has been one week since all of that happened, one week since Lucas cheated on her, one week since she found out she was pregnant. Brooke Davis was scared. She didn't know what she was going to do. In class she sat there thinking to herself.

_I have know idea what I am going to do. I don't want to tell anyone but I have to. But who should I tell? I can definitely not tell Lucas. He broke my heart and cheated on me. I can't tell Bitch Peyton. She cheated her friendship when she slept with my ex-boyfriend Lucas. Who should I tell? I know who I will tell. I will tell the one person who I can trust the most. Nathan Royal Scott! _

After class Brooke found Nathan by himself outside. She walked up to him.

Nathan saw her and smiled at her sympathetically," Is it my best friend Brooke Davis? Why the long face.'

"I need to talk to you about something serious and you have to be alone. Can up pick me up after practice?"

"Sure, you know you are like my sister, Brooke, see you after practice." Nathan worried about what his best friend had to tell him. It must be serious.

"Ok, see you then." Brooke said as she walked away.

* * *

Nathan was waiting for Brooke after cheerleading practice that afternoon.

_Brooke hadn't looked good for the last week I hope she is ok_.

Brooke walked up to Nathan's car and let herself in. They rode in silence until they got to Brooke's house and were inside by themselves.

"So what is it you wanted to tell me?"

Nervous as hell Brooke whispered, "I am pregnant."

"Your what??"

"PREGNANT!" she cried out. The tears just started rolling down her cheeks.

Nathan walked up to her and hugged her."Please tell me its Lucas's."

"It is his but I can't tell him. We aren't together anymore. He cheated on me with Peyton. I'm... gonna have to raise the baby by myself." the tears pouring at harder now.

"Damn him..." Nathan whispered to himself. Trying to comfort Brooke." It will be ok. I will make sure that everything is going to be ok. Haley will help to and I will make damn sure Lucas does!" He said meaning it.

"No Nathan this has to be our secret. You can't tell anyone until I am ready. Do you understand?"

"Of course our secret." Nathan smiled at Brooke and they pinky sweared.

Nathan had to go and pick up Haley, saying he would call and check up on Brooke later. Leaving Brooke all by herself besides the baby growing inside her.

* * *

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. I look forward to reading your reviews so REVIEW PLEASE!! LOL! I hope you guys like my story! KAITLIN!!**


	4. Can I Trust You Again?

**Hey people! I see you love my story! Sorry for taking such a long time to write another chapter, I was too busy dancing and stuff on Friday into Saturday. So here is the next chapter! LOVE KAITLIN!!**

* * *

 RECAP:

Brooke told Nathan that she was pregnant and it is now their secret. It is now a week has past since Brooke has told Nathan about the baby.

* * *

Brooke is at school and she doesn't feel good. She needs to go to the nurse but she doesn't want Lucas to think something is up because they have English together and she has already been to the nurse 5 times during the last 2 weeks. Lucas was staring at her which was making her feel even worse. She had to throw up so she stood up and asked to go to them bathroom instead of the nurse. Brooke ran out the door quickly not knowing Lucas got up and went to the bathroom as well but was really going to follow Brooke.

Lucas reached the girls bathroom and heard someone crying it wasn't just anyone crying it was Brooke. She was sobbing pretty loudly. Lucas was worried about her and wanted to help her. He went up to the door and said quietly.

"Brooke, is that you? Are you ok?"

"I...am...fine. Lea..ve m...e a...lone." Sniffling and sobbing quietly.

Lucas knew she wasn't ok so he went into the girl's bathroom. When he got in there he turned around and locked the door so there would be any interruptions while he was in the bathroom talking to Brooke. Lucas saw Brooke curled into the corner with her makeup smeared from crying and tissues in her hand. Brooke looked up at him and was shocked to see him in front of her. He looked great as always. She wanted to tell him everything that moment but didn't think she could.

"Brooke, I know you aren't okay. I have been watching you everyday. I have been worried about you. You have been sick for the last 3 weeks and don't seem to be getting any better."

Brooke stunned stared at him for a moment," Why do you care? You cheated on me and I left you. You no longer love me so why are you so worried about me?"

"I do love you, Brooke. I love you a lot. I think about how wrong I was for cheating on you. And I know you probably never forgive me but I am truly sorry for what I did to you and I no longer talk to Peyton anymore. I realized that you were m true love and how badly I messed up." Lucas spilled out.

Brooke sat there in amazement. No guy has ever expressed himself like that with her. She was suprized. Lucas really did care about her. She knew she was going to tell him. He would tell him how hard it has been for her. She just didn't know if she would trust him and get together with him.

Taking a deep breath, "Lucas I am pregnant with your baby." Lucas wnt o say somthing but she stopped him. "No don't say anything until I am day I caught you cheating on me was the day I found out I was pregnant. It was hard for me. I wasn't going to tell about the baby because I didn't want anything to do with you. I realized that my baby needs to know his or her dad so this is why I am telling you this."

Lucas stood there in shock and walked closer to Brooke giving her a hug. "Pretty girl why wouldn't you tell me?" Tears started to roll down his cheeks.

Brooke looked up at him. "I didn't tell you because you cheated on me and I was hormonly."

Smiling Lucas walked out of the bathroom to let Brooke freshen up. When she walked out of the bathroom Lucas was there waiting for her. He held out his hand and she placed her hand into hers. They walked back to class hand in hand.

Brooke was hoping everything would work out and she could trust him. We will see.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I hope to have another chapter up by Wednesday. REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	5. What is going on?

**Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait for a new chapter. I have been very busy with school since it was the end of the marking period. I also got a puppy and have been taking care of her. Here is the fourth chapter of the story.**

* * *

Recap:

Brooke has just told Lucas that she was having his baby. Lucas is shocked she didn't tell him but he wants to be there for the baby and her.

They go to class hand in hand.

Lucas and Brooke walk into class hand in hand. The teachers all know the deal with Brooke. Mrs. Wagner smiles at Brooke and Lucas and they take their seats next to each other. Peyton was there but Nathan and Haley were and they were staring at the two of them. Nathan looked slightly pissed. Haley on the other hand look very confused.

After class Brooke and Lucas kissed, telling each other they will meet up later. Haley followed Lucas and Natan followed Brooke.

Nathan caught up with Brooke and tapped her on the shoulder. Brooke spun around to fast and almost fell. Nathan looked at her with a disapproving look.

"What the hell was that with Lucas in English? Did you tell him?"Nathan whispering meanly.

"Yeah I told him. Why are you so pissed off?"Brooke snapped back.

"Because he hurt you Brooke. That is why I am pissed off." Calming down."You are like my sister Brooke, I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I think everything will be fine Nathan." Smiling at him for worrying about her.

Nathan shook his head. Hugged her and whispered into her ear, "Just be careful, okay?"

"Okay."

Meanwhile Haley caught up to Lucas.

"Lucas can we talk real quick?" Lucas turned around.

"Sure what is it?"

"What was that with Brooke in English are you to back together?" Haley stared questionably.

"Yeah we are why?"

"She forgave you that quickly? I can't believe it. Is something going on I don't know about yet?"

"Haley, Brooke and I are having a baby." Luke whispered.

Haley gasped,"Oh my god. I didn't know. I need to talk to Brooke. I will talk to you later Luke." She gave him a quick hug.

* * *

**I know that was a short chapter but I have to get a shower and stuff before One Tree Hill comes on. I will update my other stories tomarrow. Please Review!!**


End file.
